Daggers behind the kisses
by Obscure Lorelei
Summary: Raven's meditation has been interrupted with visions and memories. After this begins the Titan's Tower is infiltrated by an unknown group of soldiers with silver armor, and their leader is the most unexpected. With twist and turns Raven must find out who
1. Chapter 1

To clear one's mind one must think of nothing, absolutely nothing. To picture one's self in a white room is the most common thing to do. And yet still you are thinking of the room, and of the walls. It is impossible to stop yourself from thinking of something. Often times an image will come into your mind. Some use this method for guidance, and inner peace. Others are searching for a past that has been thought to be forgotten.

_The images kept flashing every time I cleared my mind. Every time I thought of "nothing" and yet I always was thinking of it, subconsciously. I must have pushed it so far in the back of my mind that I forgot it all together. But no…that is not true. No one can truly forget something; at least, I could never forget anything about my past. I could never TRULY forget the past, even though I would try so hard to make it disappear. _

_**It rains…**_

_Oh does it ever stop?_

…_**and I am all alone.**_

_Just like I am everyday_

_A dark figure lurks around me, but I do not sense it. In the arms of a ghost I am carefree, and I am content. This feeling is ignorance and bliss. This is my dream that will never come true. _

An alarming sound burst through the building, and the doors slide open. The main room, where a large television screen is set up in front of the windows is swarmed with soldiers dressed in black clothing. Their arms, legs, and chest covered with silver colored armor. One man with a blue helmet, whereas the others wore black helmets, signaled five men to move to the right and six men to move to the right. The blue helmet soldier walked towards the computer, below the large television screen, and pressed a few buttons. The alarm stopped, and the only sound left was the soft sound of footsteps and the small dinging of silver armor down the hallways. The blue helmeted soldier removed his helmet and walked towards the hallway on the right. The soldier stopped in front of one of the doors, opened it, and stepped inside. Raven stood in the clutches of one of the soldiers. She was weakened from the small fight the soldier's put on, but eventually had been beaten. The soldier beside her placed a silver headband on her head. This motion stirred her and Raven looked up to the soldier by the door holding a blue helmet in his right hand. Raven felt a gasp of terror run through her, strong enough to make her shiver.

Shouts of muffled voices sounded down the hallway, and the gunshots could be heard even outside the tower. Raven could hear the others, trying to fight back, and eventually they gave up as well. Raven could not do anything with this contraption on around her head, and more than likely all her friends suffered some kind of device to weaken their bodies and minds.

"It's going to be alright Raven" the soldier with the blue helmet smiled at her.

"Why?" Raven began to feel light-headed and her knees were on the verge of buckling. "Why did it have to be you."


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, once again, it haunts all living things.

Raven wakes up on the floor, its chilling touch of reality brings her back from a land of dreams. But, because of her father, she never dreams.

_Where? _

Raven looks about the room and notices a bed covered with one sheet that seemed to have been tossed about. She then realized how she ended up on the floor.

_I can not remember anything…_

What had happened? This was not her room; it was much too…beautiful to be her room. Although the floor was cold the rest of the room only filled her with peace and, at the very slightest, happiness. With blue tapestries lined silver that were pulled half way to expose the smallest amount of sunlight. Only a few pieces of furniture sat about the room; a bed (with tossed sheets and pillows thrown across the room), a mirror with a light blue cloth draped over it, and of course a dresser. Raven walked towards the mirror, removed the cloth, and looked at herself thinking that maybe something had changed about her.

_Nothing…I am still that sad pathetic girl curled in a mother's arms…_

Raven looked at her hand remembering the time only a few weeks ago, or if it had been longer she could not remember, when the symbols of the prophecy were marked upon her skin. Her hand formed a fist and lowered to her side while the other replaced the light blue curtain to its former state.

A small creak, as small as there had ever been, came from behind her. Raven turned and saw a young man, around her age. His hair was short but long enough to put in a small topknot, and he was tall in stature with broad shoulders. She could not recognize him, but he seemed friendly and so Raven walked towards him trying to find his eyes. A person's soul always lies behind their eyes.

Raven stopped five feet before the young man.

She could not see his eyes.

A cloth had been wrapped about his head.

…She could not see his eyes, nor could he see hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin sat encircled by damp cold walls of stone. No door gave exit, and no window could be seen. Robin still felt dizzy after the whole ordeal that he could not remember clearly in detail. All he remembered were footsteps, screams, and Raven…_Raven! Where is she! _Robin looked about the room and found no one, nothing but the darkness. He began to cry out each titan's name in hopes of some reply. Maybe they had escaped? Or maybe they were near his cell, or wherever he was.

Robin remembered her face; it was so pale and fragile looking. It scared him, as he had never been so scared before. Robin knew the others would be fine, because none of them would ever give in easily. He could not contact them by communicator because that had been taken away from him, and most likely the others as well, so Robin's only chance was to find an exit…

(**I know, I know…it is short…but I felt obligated to put this in…ROBIN IS A KEY CHARACTER::wink wink: and I'll be writing another chapter VERY SOON! I promise!)**


End file.
